Figure It Out
by briita breakout
Summary: A Garrett and Sierra fic! This ia a complete new series but has some of the same characters. I hope you enjoy :D
1. LoveSick

**This is something new. I hope you like it :) It's got some of the old characters and some new ones as well! Reviews would be lovely :)**

I stood side stage and watched as they played one of my favorite songs. Garrett bounced around the stage and they girls in the crowd went wild. I was sure some of them out there wanted him more than I did. The sad part was neither of us had more of a chance with him.

I watched a few more songs as I sipped at my water and rested my aching throat. We had just finished our set and I had given it all I had. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Garrett was standing watching the whole time. Definitely didn't.

"Hey girl!" I heard a voice behind me exclaim and I turned to greet their face. Rachael stood before me and I swallowed hard. She was beautiful. I couldn't deny it. She wore one of Garrett's favorite shirts and long washed out jeans. She wrapped me in a hug and I couldn't help but wish she wasn't here.

Of course I was jealous of his girlfriend. Well wanting to be her more than jealous. I'd always had the biggest crush on Garrett but I didn't think much of it. But ever since the tour started he was all I thought about. I even dreamt about him once or twice. I'd wake up and realize it wasn't real and just want to crawl under a rock. I didn't want to admit it, but I was falling in love with him.

"How've you been?" Rachael asked me once our voices were audible over the now calmed crowd.

"I've been alright," I replied, "this tours been amazing."

"That I hear!" Rachael smiled, "John said you guys have been unbelievable. He's so glad you're on the tour."

"John?"

"Yeah," she shook her head, "John O'Callaghan."

She had talked to John? John had known she was coming! And he chose to not tell me. Why would he not tell me Rachael was going to stop by on the tour. But then again, why would he? He had no clue I had a crush on his band mate and best friend.

"You feeling alright?" Rachael asked and gently grabbed my elbow. "You look a little woozy."

"I'm fine," I replied with a fake smile. "I think I may just need to lie down. Our set just ended."

"Yeah, sorry I missed it." Rachael shot me a sympathetic look and I shook my head. "It's alright, I'm guessing it was quite the drive here."

"Oh it was," Rachael smiled, "but totally worth it. I mean, I get to see my guy."

She winked and it felt like she had stabbed me in the gut with a switchblade. I nodded and started back towards the backstage entrance.

"Si Si," she called after me.

"Uhm hm," I replied as I turned around.

"Feel better soon!"

I shook my head in thanks and continued backstage. I fumbled into the main room and plopped down the couch. Devin and Blake sat on opposite sides of the room on their laptops and shared funny YouTube videos with each other. I groaned and threw my arm across my face.

"Hey you alright?" Blake asked.

"Just fucking fine," I replied.

"You saw her didn't you?" he asked.

"You knew she was coming!" I exclaimed as I sat up and shot him a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Wait, who is 'she?'" Devin blurted, "I want to know."

"She's no one," I coldly replied. Turning my attention to Blake I yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS COMING?"

"I didn't know until a couple of minutes ago when she walked in here, I swear!" Blake replied, "she actually, she asked where you where."

"Wait, so you're talking about Rachael?" Devin asked us both.

"YES!" we both exclaimed.

"Sorry," he winced and returned to his laptop screen.

I turned back to Blake and studied his expression, he seemed to be telling the truth so I asked, "why'd she ask where I was?"

"She said she wanted to see you, I'm guessing she missed you…"

"What-the fuck-ever." I rolled my eyes and lay back down on the couch. Rachael was a great girl, don't get me wrong, but we weren't "buddy-buddy." I barely knew her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked the room in general.

"Rocket is upstairs eating whatever the ordered from some Chinese place, and I do believe Brian and all them are in the venue somewhere meeting fans," Blake replied.

I heard the door creak open and I looked to see who it was. Kennedy's girlfriend Britta stepped in carrying two icy water bottles. She smiled and sauntered over to me.

"I just talked to Rachael and she said you weren't feeling good, so I brought you these." She handed me one of the waters and put the other on the edge of the couch. She was so nice and such a good friend. We only became really close once the tour started but I had known her for a while. She and Kennedy had been together for nearly three years and they were completely inseparable.

"Thanks Britt." I grabbed the water and took a cold sip.

"No problem," she replied, "do you think you're hungry? Do you want to try some of the stuff up stairs? I don't know if you like Chinese but we have a shit ton."

"I'm fine, thanks though."

"No problem," she smiled and sauntered out of the room. I cradled the water and squeezed my eyes shut again. This was just fucking great. Half the tour thought I was about to blow chunks everywhere. And the other half couldn't care less. I didn't even want to imagine which half Garrett belonged to.

I finally dragged myself off the couch and left the dressing room. The stairs were to my left and the stage to my right. I decided to take the stairs. I climbed up and heard yelling and the blasting of a song I didn't recognize. I reached the top step and entered a crowd of eating band guys. Halvo sat in the corner munching on chicken and broccoli while messing with his iPhone. Nick was strew across a couch, a platter of boneless pork in his lap and a iHome in hand. He selected another song and lay it back on the table.

"Well hello there Sierra," Justin greeted me and waved me over. I plopped down on a folding chair next to him and smiled. "Want some?" he motioned a fork full of pork fried rice at me and I declined.

Britta soon emerged in the doorway and smiled when she noticed I was up here as well, "she's alive!"

"I'm alive," I fake enthused.

"Glad to here it," she smirked and I dropped my gaze to the floor. Before I knew it Britta joined Halvo in the corner and she plucked a piece of chicken out of him metal try. He shyly smiled at her and motioned it towards her. She shook her head and covered her mouth. "I'm good," she replied.

Why Britta was hanging out with Halvo escaped me, but I let it go and leaned back in my chair. "Be careful!" Justin warned just as I felt the legs coming off the ground. My chair stared to tip back farther and Justin caught my back.

I felt my heart rate pick up as I began to return to the ground. "Sorry I forgot to tell you about the chair," Justin apologized. "But don't lean back."

"I got that now," I replied.

I sat up stairs for a little while longer and just spaced out. No one but Blake and I knew about how much I wanted Garrett but I felt like everyone knew and was taunting me over it. Garrett being the worst. The way he walked, the way he smiled, it was all a tease. I just wanted him, that's all I asked for, was that to much to ask?

Soon enough I heard a stampede of footsteps erupt up the stairs and sat up in my chair. The first one to reach the top step was Kennedy. He trudged through the room sweat rag in hand and made his way over to Britta who had migrated from Halvo's side of the loveseat. He plopped down and she began to rub his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled as he caught his breath.

Next was Jared followed by Pat. Pat shook his damp hair and I flinched hoping not to attract any sweat. The next that came up stairs was John. He was of course shirtless and sweaty as hell. He spotted me and came bustling over, his hips swiveling with each step.

"Hey, I didn't get to catch you before our set, but you were fucking amazing tonight!"

"Thanks John," I tried to smile as I looked past him and watched as Rachael and Garrett came upstairs hand in hand. My heart sank and I shifted my gaze to the floor again.

"Hey you alright?" John asked.

"I'm fine thanks," I replied.

John sauntered away and grabbed a shirt out of his bag. The threw it on and took a seat next to Halvo.

"So how was the show?" Halvo asked him.

"It was great, but I'm so fucking tired," John replied.

"You know what that means…"

"PARTY!" Eric and John slapped hands and I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was party.

* * *

After putting on a fake smile and meeting as many fans as I could outside the venue, I climbed on The Maine's bus and joined the party that had already started. I figured if I got to bored with it I could just leave and crash in the back of our van. Tomorrow was our day off, we weren't going anywhere.

John and Halvo sat on the bench, beers in hand, watching something on the mini TV. Pat sat in the fetal position at the kitchen table playing with hair and typing on his phone.

"Some party guys!" I fake enthused.

"Oh it hasn't even started yet," Eric laughed, "just wait."

Just then I heard a door burst open behind me and various members of The Summer Set began mounting the bus. John Gomez and his girlfriend Lacey stepped on the bus carrying a 30 rack of Coors Light and John squealed like a little girl when he saw them. Soon Britta and Kennedy joined the party but decided to walk right past us. They stopped in the doorway and exchanged a few words I couldn't make out. Soon she leaned in and lay a kiss on his lips, he smiled and lay a hand on her hip. Kennedy slid open the door to the bunk rooms and Britta put up her pointer finger symbolizing "one second." Kennedy slipped into the bunk rooms and Britta began pacing towards me.

"You sure you up for partying girl?" she asked.

"You sure you're up for whatever's about to go down in there?" I laughed, pointing my eyes towards the bunkroom.

"Nothings going to happen," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure Kenny knows that?"

"He will," she chuckled. "But really though, you sure you're up for a party?"

"I'm fine," I replied.

Just then Garrett and Rachael stepped on the bus and I froze. They pushed past me and Rachael gave me a slight smile, "glad to see you're feeling better."

I smiled but was shaking on the inside. Britta could tell and she pulled me aside. "You were never sick were you?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, pretending to act like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're not sick Sierra, you're in love."

"Oh shut up!" I laughed it off, "you're insane."

"No, you are if you think I can't tell. I've seen that look a thousand times before. It's the same look Eric gives me. You so have the hots for Garrett and you are insanely jealous of Rachael."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are!" she exclaimed, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you that I'm in love with a guy who could give a fuck less if I was alive?" I shot back.

"He does too give a fuck!" Britta urged, "you just, oh my god. You're in love with Garrett."

"Just don't tell anyone okay," I shifted my eyes to the party to see if anyone could have heard our conversation.

"I won't tell anyone, but Sierra, you're so missing out right now!"

"Missing out on what?"

Britta softly chucked and lay a hand on my shoulder, "you don't see it do you? You're too wrapped up in Garrett to see it."

"See what?"

"John!" She whisper-yelled, "John totally wants you. Like badly."

"O'Callaghan?"

"No Gomez," Britta rolled her eyes, "yes O'Callaghan. You know what, this might work."

"What might work?" I asked, completely confused.

"Operation: Green Garrett. Act like you're into John and make Garrett jealous."

"How am I going to make a guy with a girlfriend jealous?" I scoffed, "there's no way this is going to work."

"Trust me, it will. If Garrett see's you tripping over yourself trying to get him he won't think anything of it, but if you start to show interest in someone else, especially his best friend, he'll go nuts. You'll be him in no time."

"That's not going to work," I shook my head, "there's no way…"

"There's a way, just trust me on this."

"You're insane…"

"Go!" Britta pushed me into the party and I stumbled over to John.

"Well looks like miss Si Si is already feeling a little loose," he giggled.

"Are you kidding me," I turned on my sexkitten voice, "I haven't even gotten started."

An "Ohhhhh!" went around the bus as I took a seat next to John. "Well let's get it started," John purred as he handed me a frosty can.

"Let's," I said as I threw up a cheers and quickly looked over to see if Garrett was going to join in.


	2. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater!

**Sorry it took so long but I'm getting really excited about this story! I'm thinking it's going to be pretty awesome! Let me know!**

* * *

I woke up to an empty bus a knot in the pit of my stomach. I was still fully clothed and spread out over the bench behind the table. I sat up straight and stretched. The clock on the microwave said it was 2:45 am. When the hell had I passed out?

The main room was deserted but I could hear voices coming from the bunks. I trudged over and tried to open the door as quietly as I could. John lay sleeping at my waist and Kennedy and Britta above my head.

"Sierra?" I heard a voice whisper and looked ahead of me. Garrett and Pat sat across from each other in their bunks and turned to face me.

"Hey guys," I whispered in a husky "just woke up" voice. "I uh, I kinda have no idea how I ended up here."

"Recap," Pat began with a chuckle, "you got smashed and passed out on the floor."

"But I woke up on the bench," I replied.

"Because I put you there," Garrett explained, "everyone else was to drunk to walk, let alone carry you to a safe place to lay down."

"You weren't drunk?" I asked.

"I don't drink," he replied with a shrug.

Great. I had made a fool of myself in front of a guy who didn't even drink. Just fucking great.

I looked around at the bunks at my waist and above my shoulders, Rachael were no where to be found.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Rach went home a few hours ago," Garrett replied.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"A few hours I'm guessing," Pat replied, "I hate passing out drunk so I usually just stay up and talk to someone until I'm sober."

"And usually that someone is me," Garrett joked.

I giggled and grabbed hold to the bar above my head, "so, what the hell should I do?"

"You can crash here if you want," Garrett replied, "we're going to the same place in the morning."

"I don't think there's any bunks left." I gazed around the room.

"Well you can bunk with me," Pat offered.

"Pat you snore," Garrett teased. "and you're a bed hog. Si, you can bunk with me."

I could feel my cheeks reddening, was he serious? Bunk with him? This had to be a joke.

Pat swung his legs up in his bunk and lay down as I climbed the steps up to Garrett's bunk. It was cozy and Garrett and I would have some breathing room. I still couldn't believe it by the time I reached the pillow.

"G'night," Garret whispered before he shut his eyes. I kept mine open and watched him begin to fall asleep. His chest rose and fell as he took in and let out each breath. I could feel my hands shaking as I still couldn't believe where I was at the moment.

"Are you going to sleep?" Garrett asked as a smile appeared on his face and his eyes peeled open.

"Yeah sorry," I whispered, my cheeks turning red.

"Goodnight Sierra," he said again.

"Night," I replied. I tucked my hand under the pillow and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I heard Garrett whisper, "are you cold?"

"I guess so," I replied, my eyes still closed.

"Come here," Garrett instructed me. I opened my eyes and read his face to see if he was serious., He held up the edge of the blanket that lay over his body. I looked into the darkness between me and his body under the blanket and pictured myself there.

"If you're cold come on!" he whispered.

All I could do was shake my head as I crawled over next to him. He lay the blanket on me and asked if I was warming up.

"Uhm hm," I replied, nervous to breathe.

"Final goodnight," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and tucked myself up next to Garrett's chest. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. My heart was beating a million bests per second and was waiting for Rachael to walk in the door at any second.

Against my best judgment I had to ruin it, "Isn't this going to be bad in the morning," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked.

"I mean, everyone's going to wake up and see us sleeping next to each other…"

"So what?"

"You have a girlfriend…" I began.

"And, it's not like we're doing anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Unless you want to do something…"

I looked up at Garrett in astonishment. Was he being serious? Was I hearing things?

"Garrett, I…"

"No one has to know," he began, "it can be our secret."

"But that's not fair to Rachael…"

"She's not going to know," Garrett winked and I could feel my stomach doing flips.

"You're serious about this?"

"Don't be so nervous," Garrett chuckled, "it doesn't look good on you."

"I'll try and be less nervous…" I shrugged.

Garrett smiled and lay his arm over me. I could feel his hand venturing down my back and I took in a sharp breath.

"There's nothing to worry about," Garrett whispered before pulling me into a kiss. My head was spinning as we kissed harder and he pulled me in a little closer. I lay a hand on his cheek and softly bit his bottom lip.

"I told you there was nothing to be nervous about," Garrett whispered.

"You were right," I purred before pulling him into another kiss. He slid his hand down my back and eventually ended up on top of him. He rest his hands on hips and I started to kiss his neck.

"Don't leave anything," he whispered in my ear.

"Somebody nervous?" I teased.

"No," Garrett rolled his eyes.

I continued to kiss his neck until Garret gripped my hips a little tighter and whispered for me to stop.

"I'm…" he began.

"You're not," I giggled.

"Trust me I am," he whispered as he motioned for me to lay down in my side of the bunk. He rolled over on his side and kissed my shoulder.

"You did this to me!" he whisper-yelled.

"Well what would you like me to do about it," I cooed before pecking his lips once more.

"You tell me," Garrett replied.

"Come here." I pulled him on top of me and lay another kiss on him. Soon he began to pull off his shirt and I froze. This couldn't be happening.

"Maybe we shouldn't," I finally whispered.

"You can't back out now!" Garrett teased, "you got me all…wound up."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "trust me this is not what I want. But, this isn't how it's supposed to be. We're supposed to be in love…not this."

"I love you," Garrett blurted.

"I wish you meant that," I sadly replied, "but we both know you don't."

"I do!" he insisted.

I sighed and brought my hands to my face. "I'm sorry Garrett, but I can't do this."

Garrett hung his head low and finally rolled off my body. "Alright fine," he whispered. "We'll just sleep."

"I think I'm gonna sleep in the van," I replied as I began to inch towards the end of the bunk.

"You can stay here if you want," I heard him call behind me.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's such a good…" I felt my foot slip from under me as I missed the step on the ladder. I lost grip with the bed and felt myself begin to fall backwards. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

I hit the ground with a thud and the next time I opened my eyes I was…back on the bench in the main room of the van. You had to be kidding me! It was a fucking dream! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, suddenly I noticed someone across from me and jumped. Wait? Was it Garrett. No fucking way. He was sleeping out here too? Why wasn't he in his bunk?

I cleared my throat as I inched my way from behind the table and watched as Garrett slowly woke up.

"Hey," he whispered, "you're up."

"Why did you sleep out here?" I demanded.

"I didn't want you to wake up and be alone," he replied. "I figured when you woke up you'd be a little confused."

"Wow, that was really…nice of you."

"No problem," he replied as he sat up.

"What time is it?"

Garrett pulled out his phone and checked the screen. "It's almost 3 am."

"Holy shit," I breathed. "I got to get to the van, thank you again."

"Let me walk you to the van," Garrett suggested, "I don't want you walking around here alone."

"That'd be great, thank you."

We headed off the bus and started towards our van. I looked over at Garrett and watched as he began to bite his nails.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You slept on a freaking bench so I wouldn't have to wake up alone and now you're walking me to our van."

"We're friends, Si Si. I would do this for any of my friends…"

"Oh," I replied, dropping my eyes to the ground.

We continued to walk towards the van and began approaching Rockets bus. The sound of muffled voices began to fill my ears and I stopped. Garrett noticed and stopped too.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You hear that," I replied, "it sounds like people talking."

"It's coming from over here," Garrett whispered and took off towards the other side of Rockets bus. I followed him to the front of the bus and stopped. He peaked his head around the bus and snapped his head back.

"Oh my…" he whispered.

"What? Who is it?" I whisper-yelled.

"Look for yourself," he motioned for me to look past him and we switched places. I held my breath and peered around the bus. What I saw almost knocked me on my ass.

Eric stood pinning a girl to the side of the bus. It took me a second to realize who it was, but when I did I nearly gasped out loud. Britta smiled and then pulled him into a kiss, her hands running through his hair as his made their way down her body.

"What the fuck," I whispered once I turned back to Garrett.

"What the fuck," he replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews would be lovely :D**


	3. A Steaming cup of Confrontation

**This took a while and I'm sorry. I'm still getting ideas together and I hope you like :D**

* * *

Garrett and I walked back to the bus in silence, hoping not to alert Britta and Halvo other people were outside. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. It replayed over in my head like a scene from a movie. Britta was kissing Halvo while her BOYFRIEND slept on his tour bus. Was she crazy?

We finally reached the van and Garrett cleared his throat, "are you sure you want to sleep in the van? I'm guessing the bus would be a little more comfortable."

"I'm fine," I assured him, "but thank you. For everything."

"No problem," he smiled. "And this uhm, Britta/Eric thing, I think we should keep quiet about it."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"So it'll be our secret," he replied.

"Our secret," I shook my head and tried to open the van door as quiet as I could. "Night Garrett."

"Night." He waved and I watched him walk back to the bus. We had a secret. I liked this.

The next morning we all met for breakfast and decided on the dinner down the street from the night be fore's venue. Everyone crowded inside and I was dead set on getting a seat next to Kennedy.

After pushing a few more tables together, we all sat comfortably and studied the menus. Kennedy sat to my right, with Britta on his right, and Blake sat to my left.

"So Kennedy," I began, "you sleep well last night?"

"Yupp," he shrugged, "slept fine, thanks for asking."

"No problem," I forced a smile and returned to my menu. Nervous and anxiety floated around in my stomach and a plate full of buttered up pancakes sounded like vomit waiting to happen. I set the menu down and decided I'd feast on toast and orange juice that morning.

John sat across from me, nursing a steaming cup of coffee. He wore a beanie and dark sunglasses.

"HEY JOHN," I teased, "how's the hangover treating you."

"Swimmingly," he replied with a smirk, "how do you not have one? You were pounding 'em last night."

"No she wasn't," Garrett added as he tapped John's arm.

"What do you mean?" John and I both asked.

"Si Si, when you got too drunk I started taking your beer cans, pouring them out, and filling them with ginger ale. You didn't notice and I'm sure it's the reason you don't have a hangover."

I was taken aback at what he had just said. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah," Garrett chuckled, "I wasn't going to tell you, but after last night I figured you wouldn't be mad about it."

"What happened last night?" John asked us both.

"Nothing!" we both replied. John shot us suspicious looks and I grabbed my menu off the table. Behind it I texted Garrett, "should we tell Kennedy?"

He pulled out his phone and smiled, John glanced over but Garrett quickly tucked it up to his chest. "Excuse me sir," he joked, "this is a private conversation."

Soon I heard a voice behind me and looked back. Halvo and Justin came sleepily into the restaurant and slumped over to the table.

"Nice of you to join us," Nick welcomed them from across the table.

"Sorry we're late," Halvo announced before yawning and taking a seat next to Britta. I could feel the back of my neck start to warm as Britta gave him a small good morning smile. Were they stupid? Did they not think that someone would find out?

Kennedy stretched and leaned back in his chair, his arm landing around the back of Britta's chair. She smiled up at him and lightly kissed his cheek. I couldn't stand watching it anymore. Kennedy had to know the truth.

I pulled out my phone and quickly typed, "we need to talk." I hit send and waited for Kennedy's phone to vibrate. Once it went off he plucked it out of his pocket and read it. He shot me a glance and read it again. Silently he texted back, about what?

John watched as Kennedy and I exchanged looks and I texted him back, "it's something important."

The waiter came to the table and Kennedy put his phone back in his pocket. He smiled at me and placed his order. I ordered after him and caught John glaring at me from across the table. I could only imagine what was going through his head.

* * *

We left the restaurant and returned to the buses. I climbed onto The Maine's bus and took a seat on the bench I had slept on the night before. John paced around the kitchen, not speaking, and I cleared my throat.

"Would you like to sit, Mr. O'Callaghan?"

John looked up at me and shook his head. He waved me over and leaned up against the counter. I sighed and pulled myself up.

"What was that all about at breakfast?" he hissed as I reached his side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, starting to twirl my hair around my finger.

"Your little private conversations," John replied. I could see concern in his eyes and I chuckled.

"Well if they're private I don't see why I have to share them with you John."

He rolled his eyes and scurried off the bus. Just as he left Kennedy and Britta entered. They were holding hands and Britta was scrolling through something on a phone. At first I thought it was Kennedy's phone but I was soon relieved to see her place hers back in her pocket and lean her head on Kennedy's shoulder.

"Tiffany says hi," she said to Kennedy.

He smiled and replied, "does she know we'll be seeing her pretty soon?"

"I think I'm going to surprise her," Britta replied, "it'll be fun."

Kennedy nodded and they dropped hands. "Well I'm gonna shower," Britta announced.

"Have fun," Kennedy replied and plopped down on a metal dining chair.

Britta sauntered into the bathroom and gave me a smile before closing the door. I marched over to Kennedy and took a seat next to him.

"So about that talk," I began.

"If this is about Britta and Eric…I already know."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "you…you know."

"Of course I do, I mean they've been friends forever. They spend a lot of time together, I know. But I trust her."

"Wait Kennedy…"

"Don't worry about it really," Kennedy assured me, "Britta and I have that kind of relationship where she can have guy friends and…well like I said, I trust her."

"But Kennedy…"

"Thanks for looking out for me though," he smiled, "I know you just want the best for me. Thank you."

Kennedy pulled me into a hug and I was speechless. He wouldn't listen, what could I do?

John reentered the bus and locked eyes on Kennedy's and I's hug. He muttered something under his breath and stomped into the bunkroom. Oh shit.

"Kennedy…" I began as we pulled apart.

"Lovey!" Britta yelled from the bathroom over the pulsing shower. Kennedy sprung up and jogged over to the bathroom. Britta asked him if he could get her conditioner out of the bunk room for her and he replied with an "sure, hold on."

I sighed and threw my head back. How was I going to tell Kennedy if he wasn't going to listen?

* * *

I left the bus and started walking towards the van when I spotted Halvo and Justin smoking cigarettes by the back of Rocket's van. I trudged over and gave Halvo a dirty look.

"Hey Si Si, what's up?" Eric asked.

"I can't believe you," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," Eric replied, with a wince in his voice.

"You know what you're doing and I want you to stop."

"I know you don't really like smoking Si, but really I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes and marched away. He knew what I was talking about. People were really starting to piss me off.

I reached our van and threw the door open. I climbed inside and realized I was alone. I lay across the back seat and pulled out my phone. I texted Garrett, "I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen." I never got a reply.

I had drifted off to sleep when I felt the van shake and I awoke. Blake stuck his head in and called to me.

"Sierra!" he exclaimed.

"What? What do you want?" I yelled back.

"You…you might want to come see this. It's kinda big."

I sprang up and started to crawl off the seat. "What's going…" I began to ask but then I heard it. Britta screaming something at someone. I flew out of the van and began running towards The Maine's van. What I walked into was nothing short than the beginning of WWIII.


	4. Love Triangle plus three?

**Well hello there. I'm sure you're wondering what the hell is going on and I'm here to tell you. My name is Stephen Gomez and I know what you don't know.**

**I know why Britta is screaming. I know why Blake woke up Sierra. And I also know who my brothers girlfriend wants…and here's a hint…it's not my brother.**

**If you're wondering how I know all this, well it's because I'm a listener. Sure, I talk a lot, but I listen to everything. If you've got a secret, I most likely know it. I'm in the center of all this drama and I'm here to sort it all out for you. So, it all starts here…**

**At the beginning of the tour I knew there was going to be issues, but I ignored it. It was going to be a kickass tour with all my friends, what I thought was that the drama would come and go. I never anticipated all of this shit. Well, I'll let Sierra take over from here but I'll be back soon.**

**Sierra's POV-**

I couldn't believe what I had walked into. Britta and Kennedy stood outside the bus; Kennedy pinned up against the side of the bus with his arms up in the air and Britta, screaming, with tears rolling down her face. As soon as she saw me, the tears dried almost instantly. She wasn't crying because she was upset, she was crying because she was pissed.

"You!" she seethed as stepped towards me with her finger pointed straight at my face. I was very thankful Britta wasn't a strong supporter of guns, at that moment.

"Me?" I replied, "what did I do?"

"I knew you were a boyfriend stealer, but MY boyfriend? You choose to steal MY boyfriend?"

"What?" I exclaimed, "Britta I'm not trying…"

"Oh don't even try Sierra," she rolled her eyes, "John told me everything."

"John?" I replied, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Yes sierra, John. He told me how you've been flirting with my boyfriend since the tour fucking started. And this morning…the texts you sent him. What the hell Sierra."

"Britta, she was…"

Britta spun around on her heels and stared Kennedy down, "you don't get to speak," she snarled. He retracted back to the bus and shut his eyes. He let out a sigh and looked up at me with a helpless expression.

"Britta, I'm telling you, there's nothing going on between me and Kennedy. I promise."

"Whatever Sierra, just don't talk to me. And stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

Britta walked back towards the bus and John climbed down the steps. I looked up into his eyes and he shot me a cold glare. Was he serious?

"John, what the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me Sierra?" he shortly replied and put on his sunglasses.

"You know there's nothing going on between Kennedy and me, why would you tell Britta that?"

"Well it sure looked like there was this morning, when you were cuddling on the couch…"

"Cuddling?"

"John, we were not cuddling!" Kennedy exclaimed in our defense.

"We hugged," I yelled, "friends are allowed to hug." I reached over and grabbed Blake and wrapped him into a hug. "See, I'm hugging Blake and there's nothing going on between us."

"You can hug whoever you want, Sierra. Just keep your boyfriend stealing hands off Kennedy. Britta grabbed the tail of Kennedy's shirt, as if marking her territory.

"Why do you keep calling her a boyfriend stealer?" Garrett asked, stepping out behind the bus, his phone in hand.

"You really don't want me to answer that," Britta replied, shooting cold eyes at me.

"Well there's something you really don't want me to say right now too, Britta."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you do."

**I'll pause right here, hey hi, it's Stephen again. See what I told you. There's a shit ton of drama on this tour. But you have no idea what's about to come. Half of what's going on hasn't even floated to the surface yet. Like Garrett's got a secret of his own? And one secret is big enough to tear apart an entire band. Which band? Who's secret? Don't worry you'll find out soon, but for now I'll leave you guessing.**

**Lacey's POV-**

I sat on The Summer Set's bus and scrolled through the songs on my ipod as John attempted to nap. I lightly rubbed his back with my left hand and cradled my phone and ipod in my right. I still hadn't received the text back that I wanted, but I could wait. If John knew what was going on…I don't know what I'd do. We'd been together since we were 12, 7 years later, we're still together. But lately someone else had been catching my eye. I couldn't help it.

Soon I heard a soft knock on the door and got up of the bed. John had finally dozed off so I quietly crept to the door and pulled it open. Jess stood before me and I smiled. "John's sleeping," I whispered as I shut the door.

We took a seat in the main room and she rested her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"What's wrong babe?"

"Everything," she replied. "Everyone's fighting. They're all screaming at each other. And Stephen…"

"What about him?"

"I think he likes someone…"

"Yeah, you!" I laughed. I lay a hand on her shoulder, "Jess you know you guys are made for each other. Everyone's said that since like forever!"

"I think he likes Sierra…" she finally choked up.

**Well well welll, It's Stephen again. And I'm not going to tell you whether what Jess thinks is true or not. But what I will tell you, is that some relationships are about to crumble, and some mistakes are about to be made.**

**Sierra's POV-**

I stood outside the bus not believing what was going on. Britta thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend. And the guy that wanted me was the one telling her I did. The guy I was in love with was basically clueless, and on top of all of it, I was about to reveal a secret that could move mountains.

"Alright Sierra, let's hear what you have to say? What's this dirt you have on me?"

"I s…"

"Sierra!" Garrett coughed, he sliced his hand over his throat. I stopped talking and looked back over at Britta.

"It's not important," I quietly replied.

"That's great!" Britta shook her head.

Soon I heard footsteps behind me and I turned. Lacey and Jess were entering the group and I sighed. Hopefully they'd have my back. I'd known them forever and Jess was one of my closest friends.

"What is going on over here?" Lacey demanded. She always knew how to take control of a situation.

I looked over at Garrett and wished he could make it all stop. He could just tell everyone what we saw last night and it would be over. Britta could have Halvo and I could have Garrett. Actually I didn't care about Britta having Halvo, I just wanted Garrett. I saw him smile in my direction and my heart warmed. But I soon realized his eyes weren't on me.

**Hey guys! Stephen again. Sorry to cut you off here, but I can't just tell you EVERYTHING in one shot. Shit's about to hit the fan. Well maybe…who knows on this tour.**


	5. 3 ohhhhh

****

Guess who? Did you guess Stephen? Well good, cause you're right. I'm back to tell you more of the story? Are you excited? I bet you are. Alright, well I'll take you a little farther into the day…

Sierra's POV-

The best thing to do on a day off is prowl the town for some good stores. The only thing that sucked was I basically going alone. It was me, Jess, Lacey, and Britta. Britta and I weren't really speaking, Jess was in a bummy mood, and Lacey was glued to her phone.

We entered the store and the smell of mothballs and cheap perfume surrounded me. Jess took off towards shoes and Britta made her way down the aisle of cotton knit shirts. Lacey was the only one who stayed at my side. She slipped her phone in her pocket and looked up at me.

"What do you want to check out first?" she asked.

"I don't really care," I replied, "I'm not that big of a shopper. Clothes are just clothes to me." I motioned towards my outfit of destroyed jean shorts and a charcoal grey tank top.

She smiled and waved for me to follow her into the store. Only seconds after we emerged into the dresses aisle, she had already found 3 she liked. I plucked one off the rack, felt the material, shrugged and put it back.

I looked back a few rows and caught a glance at Britta. She was wearing a mint green v neck with dark silver aviator glasses and a page boy hat over her half pulled up-half sloppily down chestnut hair. She grazed through a few racks of shirts and a small pile was beginning to form over her arm.

We hadn't talked since what had happened earlier that day but I was almost sure I had convinced her there was nothing going on between Kennedy and I. She was so incredibly defensive for someone who was cheating on her boyfriend.

But I had to put that behind me and fix what was most important, our friendship. I sighed and made my way over to the clearance rack Britta was examining. She cleared her throat and took a step closer to me.

"I think this would look really cute on you." I grabbed a pink frilly mess of a blouse off the rack and held it up.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Britta replied.

"I know," I chuckled and put it back on the rack, "I just, I needed some excuse to talk to you."

"You can talk to me without try to kill me with fashion homicide," she replied, cracking a minor smile.

"I'm sorry," I finally sighed, "I'm sorry that this got way out of control. And I do not want Kennedy!"

"What Kennedy isn't good enough for you?"

"Oh my god, Britta I'm not saying…"

"Chill!" She exclaimed, "I'm kidding. I know there's nothing going on with you and Kennedy. We had a long talk and…well I know nothings going on. And I also know that John Ohh is a dick."

"I'm still sorry," I apologized again.

"Stop saying you're sorry and help me shop," she demanded and lay a hand on my shoulder. "Come on!"

**

* * *

**

**3 days later...**

**Sierra's POV-**

I stepped off the bus into the warming air and tossed my hair over my shoulder. Everyone had finally stopped fighting and I was hopefully getting closer to getting what I wanted. And that was Garrett. Last night everyone went out for dinner and after Garrett asked me if I wanted to go for a walk on the boardwalk. We're in Colorado by the way, but surprisingly the weathers been nice. Garrett and I took a nice stroll, but we didn't talk much. He said something about the band and as soon as his phone rang he suggested we make our way back to the buses. I didn't think much of it because I was tired anyway.

I made my way towards The Maine's band and spotted Pat outside. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his back leaned up against the bus. When he spotted me he gave a quick smile and I returned with a "good morning."

"Morning," he sleepily replied. "You can go right on the bus if you want. John and Garrett are awake and I think Kennedy and Britta are in the process."

"Thanks," I shortly replied and mounted the steps to the bus. As soon as I stepped in the common room a shirtless John Ohh greeted me and I gave a quick wave. He slightly acknowledged me but I could tell he still wasn't happy with me. It wasn't my fault he had a crush on me, and it really wasn't my fault that I didn't feel the same. John and I were friends, I just wish he knew how I felt. But if I tried to tell him he wouldn't listen anyway.

Garrett sat at the breakfast table typing ferociously on his phone. He snapped it shut when he noticed me and gave a quick "morning."

"Good morning," I replied and plopped down on the couch.

"So I broke up with Rachael," he announced.

John spun around and emitted a "what?" I was too stunned to respond. I felt my heart rate pick up and my palms start to sweat. Why did he break up with her? Why did he choose to tell me first? Who did he break up with her for? Did he feel the same way about me?

"I told her I wanted to see other people," he explained, "she's pretty upset but there's not much I can do. It was time."

"It was time?" John exclaimed, "what? Was your relationship on a timer? You love Rachael, and she loves you."

"I know that John!" Garrett exclaimed, "but sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes you need to move on."

"You have got to be kidding me," John shook his head and took a generous sip of his coffee.

My first thought was to call Rachael to see if she was okay. I mean, we were friends. But if I was the reason Garrett had broken up with her, then me calling her would be like a slap in the face. More like 10 slaps in the face. But what if I wasn't the reason they broke up? What if it was someone else? I could be wrong about this whole situation. I could be wrong about Garrett.

"So uhm," I began. I could hear my voice shaking. "Did you tell Rachael about anyone specific that you wanted to 'see?'"

Garrett gave me a weird look and began to bite at his left thumb nail. "No, why?"

"No reason," I replied trying to cover my nerves, "I mean, like if you had given her a name I'm guessing she'd be really upset with that person. You know if they were friends."

"Yeah," Garrett shook his head, "she would be, but I didn't give her any names. And even if I did, they're not friends anyway."

So maybe Rachael and I weren't the great of friends. Or maybe…Garrett wasn't leaving her for me.

The door to the bunk room slid open and a sleepy eyed Kennedy stepped out. "Morning," he groggily greeted us and made his way towards the bathroom. Garrett placed his phone on the table and started towards the bunk room.

"I'll be right back," he replied, sliding the door closed behind him. I scanned my eyes across the room and landed on John. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away. We repeated the process two more times before he finally spoke.

"He really broke up with Rachael," he sighed. "He has no idea what he's doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, him and Rachael have been together for like ever. He had everything he could ever need in one girl and he just dumps her. If I could get a girl like that I'd never…I don't know."

"He knows what he's doing," I justified, "I mean if he wants to see other people, then that's up to him. Rachael a great girl but if he can find someone better…"

"Someone like you?"

"Why…why would you say that?" I sat up straighter and crossed my left leg over my right.

"_Oh no reason!" _John mocked my reply to Garrett from earlier.

"Oh god," I sighed. "Please don't say anything!"

"I won't," John shrugged. "But if you think Garrett left Rachael for you, you really don't know him as well as you think."

"What…" I began but the sound of footsteps irrupted my thoughts. Kennedy entered the kitchen and began to pull things out of the cabinets.

"See for yourself," John mouthed as eyed Garrett's phone. I contemplated slipping over there a few times and finally made the decision to grab the phone. I made sure Kennedy wasn't paying attention and quietly flipped it open. I selected messages and read the last sent: "Okay, I did it. Now it's your turn."

The door of the bunk room began to slide open and I fumbled with the phone to close out of messages and snap it shut. I placed it back on the table and returned to my seat. I didn't have enough time to see who the text was to, but I'd find out eventually. This snooping adventure was no where near over.

I sighed when Britta's face poked out of the bunk room and NOT Garrett and she shot me a toothy grin. "Morning beautiful," she sing songed.

"Good morning gorgeous," I replied and motioned for her to join me on the couch. She stepped out into the kitchen wearing nothing but her purple The Maine shirt and a pair of obviously Kennedy's boxers. As she passed into the main room she gave Kennedy a quick peck on the shoulder and took a seat next to me.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. "How was your night?" she asked.

"I slept great actually," I replied, "my mornings not going as great though."

"Why's that?"

"Well…" I began but snapped my mouth shut as Garrett exited the bunk room. I squeezed Britta's knee as in saying "I'll let you know later cause the person I'm about to talk about just entered the room."

Garrett's phone began to ring and a chill sent down my spine. Was it Rachael? Was it the girl he left Rachael for? Was he going to answer it right here in front of everyone?

"Hey man!" He answered with a laugh in his voice.

Well looked like my assumptions were wrong.

"Yeah we are!" He replied to the unknown caller, "that'd be sick! Yeah, come on by!"

He told the caller where were and the address to the venue we playing tonight and finally said his goodbyes. He hung up and I waited to see if anyone was going to ask who called.

"You'll never believe who just called me!" He laughed.

"Who?' I urged. As soon as the word left my lips I regretted sounding so eager.

"Sean. Sean Foreman. I guess we're in their hometown and they're on some hiatus from touring and they wanted to stop by tonight."

I felt Britta's entire body tighten as soon as Garrett replied. She nervously crossed her legs and cleared her throat.

"Sean's coming? Here. Here tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Garrett exclaimed, "how awesome is that I mean, we haven't hung out with them since like…"

"February 18th 2007," Britta whispered.

"Uh no," Garrett chuckled, "I haven't seen them in like a year. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go lay down." Britta stood up and smoothed out her shirt before making her way back into the bunkroom.

February 18th 2007? What the hell. Britta didn't even know Kennedy that long ago. What could she be talking about?

"Kennedy man, what's up with your wifey?" John asked.

"I don't know," Kennedy shrugged, "I'll go see what's up after my toasts pops."

"Kenny," I began, "when did you and Britta meet?"

"Uh, late August 2007," he replied, "why?"

"Did she ever talk about like past relationships when you guys got together?"

Kennedy exhaled sharply through his nose, "uh, I don't think so. Like some loser in high school who cheated on her but she didn't really get into detail. Wait why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

* * *

**Bum bum bum. What's uppp! It's Stephen. Hey, Hi, Hello. I hope you guys have been paying attention. And I'm guessing you've already figured this out. But if you haven't here's a hint. Britta's had 3 boyfriends. Kennedy being number 3. That loser in high school…he's number 1. Oh…3 oh…3...oh…**

**Britta's POV-**

I escaped to the bunk room and climbed up to Kennedy and I's bunk. I wanted to scream but I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I was younger I lived in this big house in the middle of the woods. When I was pissed off our upset I'd walk exactly 134 steps to the big cliff that basically marked the end of my back yard and I'd scream. I'd scream and yell and swear and cry. Right now was one of those moments. I wanted to be home on the cliff. But I wasn't. I was trapped on a tour bus in the middle of Colorado, about to see my ex boyfriend for the first time in over 3 years.

I turned on my side and faced the wall. The sound of the bunkroom door sliding open distracted my from my thoughts and I tucked my feet under the blankets. Soon a warm body was laying next to me and I relaxed into their chest.

"Toast?" Kennedy asked. I accepted the buttery crunchy mess Kennedy called toast and took a huge bite.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

"A lot of things," I replied.

"What kinda things?"

He wasn't giving up. I turned to face him and took another bite of toast.

"You know I love you right," I began.

"Yeah," Kennedy suspiciously replied, "I don't like how this sounds."

"It's just," I sighed, "before you there was someone…else."

"Okay, someone else like who?"

"Like Sean…"

"Oh my god!" Kennedy exclaimed.

"It's okay!" I grabbed his shoulder, "we're over, it's been over trust me. It's just we didn't end on a very good note."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I kinda just moved out one day and that was it."

"Moved out! You lived with him?"

"Yes, but Kennedy you have to believe me I'm completely over him. And I'm completely in love with you."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't think it was important!"

"You didn't think living with your ex boyfriend, who just happens to be Sean Foreman, wasn't important enough to tell me about!"

"It's my past Kennedy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything about my past but it's in my past for a reason. You are my future. You're my everything. Can that just be enough?"

"Of course it's enough. I love you, I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I promise, I'll be more…open with you. It's just you never asked."

"Oh so this is my fault," Kennedy chuckled, "You never told me you dated Sean Foreman because I never asked."

"Right," I teased.

"Okay, so let's try this again." Kennedy propped himself up on his elbow. "Did you ever date Alex Gaskarth?"

"No."

"How about Derek Sanders?"

"Negative."

"How about Cameron Leahy?"

"Hmm," I pretended to search my memory. Kennedy raised his eye brow and gave that "oh yeah?" look he always gave. "No!" I finally replied.

"Alright, well good. Now if they're anything else I should ask about, just let me know."

"Okay," I tapped my pointer finger against my lip, "well aren't you going to ask me who I lost my virginity to?"

"Okay who did you…hey wait!"

"I'm kidding!" I exclaimed, "It's you. It's you. Calm down."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I can't help it," I cooed, "you look so damn cute when you're scared."

"Oh do I?" He pulled me into a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kennedy was all I needed. Who cared about Sean? Sean who?

**Silly Britta. She knows exactly who Sean is. Stephen is foreseeing some drama.**


	6. Long Time Oh 3!

****

Hi! This part of the story doesn't need that much of an introduction. Just get ready…

Lacey's POV-

"Jess!" I whisper yelled across the bunkroom. I watched her turn in her sleep and called for her again. "Jess!"

"What?" she finally grumbled.

"I need you!"

She sleepily sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I'm here, I'm yours, what is your need."

"Your help!" I replied. "Follow me." I hopped down from John and I's bunk and led Jess out of the bunkroom. Thankfully no one else was awake yet and Jess and I could talk in private. We took a seat at the breakfast table and Jess propped her head up on her palm.

"Talk to me," she grumbled.

"I did something," I shamefully replied.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I did something really bad, like really really bad."

Seemingly to have caught her attention, she sat up straighter and lay both her arms on the table. "Lace, what ever it is, just tell me."

"Well it started a little while ago, and it wasn't really anything. But then it turned into something. And now I don't know what to do."

"Well Lace, I'd love to be able to help you, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've kinda been seeing someone…"

"Like cheating!" Jess blurted.

I shot my finger up to my lips and sharply "shhhed" her. "Yes, cheated." The word was painful to finally admit.

"With who?" Jess demanded.

"I, I can't."

"You have to tell me!" Jess declared, "Lacey this is huge."

"You think so!" I exclaimed. Grabbing my phone I flipped it open and scrolled to my last received text. "Read this." I handed Jess the phone and she read the message out loud.

"Okay, I did it. Now it's your turn." Jess's eyes widened as she read the text again to herself. "Lacey…" she whispered, "this text, it's from Garrett."

I silently shook my head and tucked my hands under my thighs. "I don't know what to do."

"He broke up with Rachael for you?" Jess repeated the context of the text.

"And now he wants me to break up with John."

"You can't," Jess blurted, "you know you can't. Not like this. This would crush him. You can't hurt him like that, I won't let you…"

"Jess calm down!" I hissed, "I'm not going to break up with John!"

"Good. But what you need to do is break this off with Garrett."

Jess handed me back my phone and I slid it in my pocket. We sat in silence for a few seconds until Jess finally spoke. "When did this start?"

"A few weeks ago," I began to explain, "it wasn't anything at first. I mean we flirted, but I'm a flirt. Everyone knows that, John knows that! But then the flirting turned to more than just flirting. I mean we, we connected."

"Oh my god," Jess gasped, "please tell me you didn't sleep with him!"

I squirmed I hesitation and Jess could read my answer off my face. "Lacey!" She nearly screamed. "How could you…"

"It was only once!" I justified.

"It doesn't matter how many times, Lacey. You really did it. You cheated on John."

"I never meant to…"

"You never meant to what?" Jess cut me off, "you never meant to sleep with someone else. What was it an accident. Did his penis just fall in?"

"No, but…"

"There's no buts Lacey, you…you really messed up this time."

"I know," I timidly agreed.

Jess shook her head and began to get up from the table. "I'm sorry Lacey, I can't help you with this. This…this is too much." She started to walk away and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Let me guess, Garrett?"

I pulled my phone out and checked the screen, "no" I replied, "it's Britta."

"Does she know what's going on?" Jess asked.

"No of course not!" I shot back, "you're the first person I told."

Jess continued to shake her head and walked back into the bunkroom. Once she closed the door behind her I let out a long sigh and opened my phone. Maybe whatever Britta had to say could be a nice distraction. I clicked view for her text and read the two simple words.

"Sean's coming."

****

Oh shit you guys. Sorry to lay this on you so quickly but you needed to know the truth eventually. And if you're wondering how I'm doing. I'm just fine. I'm chilling in the bunkroom while all this is going down. The whole Jess feeling me thing, well that's pretty sweet…but we'll get to that later.

Britta's POV-

A gold VersaEmerge tank top. Glitter-destroyed denim shorts. Grey ankle boots. I had changed four times before I landed on this outfit. As I stood outside of the bus I checked the hem of my shorts 8 times. Then I moved on to making sure my bra strap was concealed by my tank top. Then it went to my hair. Did it look alright. Should I have straightened it today? Should I have worn it up? Did I look too underdressed?

And there he was. Now it was too late to go in and change my outfit. Now it was too late to fix my hair. It was too late to tell Kennedy the truth. It was too late to go back and fix things.

And now he's closer and I can barely breathe. Nat is so tall. Why is he so tall. Why is Sean smiling at me? Oh god. He see's me. Where's Kennedy? Where's Lacey? I texted didn't I? Should I take out my phone to see if the text was sent? Or would that look like I was trying to avoid him too much? Was I trying to avoid him? Well then why the hell would I be waiting outside the bus for him.

He was wearing the jacket. The same leather jacket he'd had for 5years. He wore it everywhere. Oh god. Now he's right here.

"Hey beautiful!" he says and then pulls me into a hug. I'm enveloped in his hug. His warmth. I can feel his muscles tensing. Is he as nervous as I am? He smells the same. I missed his smell. If I closed my eyes I could go right back. I don't dare close my eyes. Don't close them! My eyes are open. His scruff is tickling my cheek. He says something over my shoulder and I can feel his chest rumbling up against mine. I didn't hear what he said but I'm sure it wasn't more than an "I've missed you." Does he know that I missed him too?

We finally pulled apart and he drops a kiss on my cheek as we begin to separate. Our eyes lock and my legs turn to jelly. And then I can't feel them at all.

"How've you been?" he asks with a smile.

"I've been great," I force myself to respond. I wondered if he could tell how nervous I was. And then I wondered if he was nervous too. And if he was, how was he so good at hiding it.

"Hey!" Nat finally piped in.

"Hi, sorry!" I reply, finally breaking Sean and I's locked vision. Nat wraps me in a hug and I can barely reach his cheek to give a quick peck.

"So the guys are inside?" he asked. My head was still swimming but I managed to answer with a quick "yeah."

"You look great," Sean began and I drew my eyes back to him.

"Thanks," I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I wondered if he knew what he was doing to me.

"So what have you been doing these past oh three years?" he asked with a laugh in his tone. I didn't think there was anything to laugh about. It had been a long three years. Three years without him. Three years with someone else.

"I've been working as an assistant tour manager actually," I replied with confidence.

"Well that's great!" Sean smiled, "for what band."

"The Maine," I replied, "you know the band you're here to see. Your friends."

"So you've been working for The Maine?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"That's fun I guess," Sean shrugged.

"But I'm not just working with The Maine. Actually I'm not really working with them that much at all…"

I heard the tour bus door swing open behind me and froze. Soon I felt and arm wrap around my waist and my chest tightened. By then I had lost almost all feeling in my legs and the numbness was starting to crawl up my body.

"Hey guys!" Kennedy greeted them, "long time no see."

Sean dragged his eyes from Kennedy to me. Then back to Kennedy. He had put it together in his head before I could say anything.

"Been too long," Nat interrupted the silent tension and stepped in to give Kennedy a "handshake," which looked more like a slide and then fist bump.

"This is my _boyfriend_ Kennedy," I announced. "And I've been touring with him in the band. That's why I'm kind of the assistant tour manager. Just to clear that up."

"Oh it's clear," Sean shook his head and gave me that look.

"You guys want to come inside?" Kennedy asked, "we're just getting ready to start prepping for the show. It's a little early but we've never played this venue before. You can come check it out with us."

"Sounds great," Sean replied with a smile. That smile, to anyone else, would seem nothing but genuine and friendly, but I knew that smile. That was a "I'm smiling because it's the only thing from keeping me from ripping your face off right now."

I sucked in a deep breath and walked with Kennedy back onto the bus. Sean and Nat mounted the steps behind us and soon we were all in the main room. John stood and I watched as him and Nat performed their secret handshake. If Nat wasn't so tall I'd swear they were separated at birth. I'd never seen two guys get along so well.

I took a seat on the long red couch by the window a little around the corner and lay my head back on the cushion. I felt a person plop down next to me and assumed it was Kennedy. I lay my hand on his warm thigh and lifted my head. Soon Sean's eyes met with mine and I jumped.

"Oh my god," I breathed, "I…I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

He laughed, "I figured. You were never usually _that_ friendly."

"Ha Ha," I dryly replied.

"So you're really with this guy?"

"If you're referring to Kennedy, then yes. I really am with him. I have been for three years."

"So as long as you and I have been broken up?"

"Well disregarding some months in-between, yes."

"You don't love him."

"Excuse me," I shifted in my seat and brought my hand up to my chest. "I don't think you have any liberty to decide that."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I just didn't think anyone who could be as nervous as you were a few minutes ago just exchanging hellos could be completely in love with someone else."

Okay, so he had noticed.

"Whatever you say Sean. You don't know me anymore. Don't think you can come here and get right back into my head because you can't."

"If you say so. But I don't think _I _have to do anything to get up there. I'm already there."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. I wasn't even going to reward him with a response.

"Tell me this, why didn't you bring up the fact that you were dating him until he was outside and had a lock around your waist."

"Well you…you never asked!"

"You're right, my bad!" Sean chuckled and began to get up from the couch.

"You can't do this," I hissed, "and I won't let you. I'm happy."

"I'm sure you are," he replied with _that_ smile. "I'm sure you are."

I watched him walk away and wished that he didn't have such a cute butt. Damn him and his cute butt.


	7. Reunited and it feels so awkward?

**I'm back with more drama you guys, ha-ha just kidding. Stephen has no drama. Well I can't say that for everybody….**

**Sierra's POV-**

He broke up with Rachael. But not for me. Who could it have been? Britta? No. Now way. There's no way her and Garrett could have a thing. She was way too wrapped up in Kennedy, and she already had Eric to mess around with. Jess? No, it couldn't be. She loved Stephen. Everyone knows that. Well except Stephen.

**Pshh…I know. Of course I do. Wait, sorry for butting in, but I saw my name.**

Lacey? Could it be Lacey? But she was completely in love with John. They're been together for longer than anyone I know. Longer than Britta and Kennedy. Almost as long as Garrett and Rachael. There's no way she'd just throw them away like that, right?

The show tonight was going to be amazing. We had sold out the venue and I was so pumped to meet some fans and put on a great set. Thinking about the show had almost taken my mind off of Garrett and his secret lover. Almost. I just wanted to know who it was. I wasn't going to kill her, I just wanted to know what made her so much better than me. I mean if Garrett was going to leave Rachael for someone, why couldn't it have been me? Was there something wrong with me? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not thin enough? Did Garrett see me more as a friend? Or worse, a sister? I had to know what put me out of the rankings.

The guys from 3oh!3 were stopping by today and I wanted to make sure I said hi. And hopefully do the best I could to keep Britta and Sean separated. I was one of the few people who knew about them. Their relationship was a pretty intense one. I knew she still had feelings for him, and if she saw him again…well good luck Kennedy.

I stepped hopped out of the van and was greeted by the chilly air of Colorado. I spotted Nat's Ford Explorer parked across the lot and figured they were already on The Maine's bus. Picking up the pace, I scuttled over and climbed the steps. The first face I saw was Johns. His cold eyes sent a shiver down my spine and the temperature felt to have dropped 20 degrees. He was on my fix list, but first I had to find Britta, then Garrett, and then maybe move onto him.

That's when I spotted them. Britta was reclined into the plush back cushion of the red couch and Sean sat by her side. It looked as if they were arguing. I didn't know whether that was good or bad. Had Sean made a move? Was Britta angry he had come to see them? Or was Sean the one who didn't want to see her. He began to get up and Britta scowled, yet he walked away with a smile. Making my way through the center of the main room Garrett caught my attention. For some reason he was looking at me. I gave him a small smile and he slightly waved. The pitter patter of my heart filled my ears and I had forgotten my whole reason of getting on the bus. I reminded myself to talk to him as soon as Britta and I were done conversing.

I sat down and placed a hand on her thigh. She slightly jumped and I retracted my hand.

"Why so jumpy?" I asked.

"Sorry," she shook her bangs out of her eyes, "I'm just, I'm a little on edge right now."

"Talk to me."

Britta sighed and crossed her arms. I watched as her fingers tensed around her toned arm and she began to gnaw on her bottom lip. Garrett had the same nervous habit. They must have been spending a lot of time together. Could that mean? No. No way.

"It's Sean."

"What did he do?"

"That's the thing!" She threw her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. "He didn't do anything. He doesn't have to. He just. He does things to me."

"Honey…"

"Not like that!" She started to crack a smile and I let out a deep breath. At least I had helped calm her down some.

"I mean, when I saw him earlier. I just. I lost all control. My legs went numb, my heart was beating in my throat."

"It's because you love him."

"But I don't!"

"But you do!"

"Si!"

"Britt it's okay," I lay my hand on her upper arm and squeezed a little bit, "it's okay if you still have feelings for him. It's normal. It's natural. I mean at one time, he meant everything to you. And seeing him again is going to suck. But you gotta push through. Don't let him get in your head. Don't let him make you upset. Act like he's nothing. And that's what he is nothing. At least not anymore."

"You're so right," she sighed, "but…"

"No buts!" I wagged my finger in the air, "your boyfriends name is Kennedy and you love him. Sean's just your ex. That's all."

"Then why does it feel like I can't do anything when he's around?"

"Because you're Britta, and you're a sucker for love. Now all you have to do is tell Kennedy you love him and forget about Sean."

"Easier said than done!"

"What to show Kennedy love? Not hard at all, I mean I would know right?"

"HA HA," she dryly laughed.

"I'm serious, make sure Kennedy knows he's the only one you want."

"But how can I make sure he knows when I'm not 100% sure myself…"

"Britt!" I gasped. Was she talking about Garrett? Of course she was. Here was my answer. The text was to her. She was going to break up with Kennedy for Garrett. This was going to change everything.

"It's not that serious, trust me. But I have to tell you something."

Here it comes.

"Something's been going on lately," she began, "And it was with someone who means a lot to me. And I know I shouldn't have done it."

Wait…

"Are you talking about Halvo?"

Britta's eyes got wide and I watched her bottom lip twitch. "How did you know?"

"I…I saw you. I was walking with Garrett and we, well we saw you guys."

"You saw us? Oh my god. And Garrett knows! Oh god!" Britta dropped her head to her knees and clutched her forehead. "Kennedy's going to kill me."

"Don't worry," I lay my hand on her back, "neither of us said anything about the kiss and we're not going to. I mean I almost brought it up once but I stopped myself."

"When we were fighting?" She whispered between her knees.

"Yeah," I shook my head. "But that's not important. What's important is the fact that you are questioning your feelings for Kennedy because of this."

"I'm not though!" She sat back up, "I know I love Kennedy. Don't get me wrong, I know I do! I just, I don't know."

"Britt you've had the same crush on Halvo for years, everyone's knows that."

**Excuse me, I didn't know that. Wait…damn sorry.**

"Okay, you can have a crush on someone but that doesn't give you permission to do what I did. Especially when you have a boyfriend."

"Girlfriend, you just need to take a deep breath. So you kissed Halvo. It didn't mean anything right?"

A look of confusion spread across her face, yet she nodded. "When then good!" I replied, "so just forget about it. You worry about you and Kennedy. Because I know he loves you more than anything. Fuck Sean and fuck Halvo."

"Right," she nodded and prepared to stand. "I'm gonna find Kennedy."

"Good idea, I'm gonna go talk to Garrett."

**Britta's POV-**

Why Mandy wanted to go to Colorado for college never made any sense to me, but I went along with it. When she asked me to come out and visit her I thought it'd be an experience. I never thought I'd meet someone I'd fall for. I never thought I'd meet Sean.

It was a Blink 182 show. Mandy surprised me with tickets and I was decked out in the cutest outfit I could put together with the crap I packed. We got to the show early and met up with one of Mandy's friends from school outside. Right when we walked in the door was the first time I saw him. We met eyes and he smiled at me. I shyly smiled back and followed Mandy to the stage. We were pretty close to the barricade so I was so excited for the show to start. But my mind was somewhere else. I scanned over the crowd to see if I could find him. I checked by the door and there he was. He hadn't moved his spot. He spotted me spotting him and he gave me a wink and a nod to come over.

"I'm gonna go talk to the merch guy," I lied and left the crowd. I wandered over to him and he drew me in with his smile.

"Hey, I'm Sean!"

"Britta." I almost reached out to give him a handshake but quickly opted out of it. I didn't want to look like some pretentious nerd the first time I met the guy.

"So who are you here to see?" he asked.

"Blink," I replied, crunching my brow, "isn't that who everyone's here to see."

"Well yeah," he chuckled, "I was just hoping you'd say the opener."

"Oh," I blushed, "I didn't know there even was one, and even if I did, I'd doubt I'd know who they were. I'm not from around here, I don't really know a lot about the music scene here."

"Well, here's your first lesson on the scene." He stuck out his hand, I figured it was okay to shake it now. "I'm Sean and I sing and rap in a bad called 3OH!3. It's nice to meet you, I'm the opener."

A wave of embarrassment washed over me. I quickly drew my hand back and wiped my sweaty palm on the inside of my jeans pocket. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, we're pretty new to the 'scene' too."

"Well I'm looking forward to see you guys."

"And I'm looking forward to seeing you."

I chuckled in confusion and flipped my hair. "I'm sorry, aren't you seeing me right now."

"I mean tonight, when we go on our date."

"Oh," I began to laugh, "you're very forward."

"Well, I like to be on top of things."

"Well that's something we have in common," I replied in a sensual tone. I brought myself closer to his face and put my lips right up to his ear, "cause I sure would love to be on top." And that's when I strutted away.

"How am I going to find you later if you walk away?" he called after me.

"If you're so on top of things, I guess you'll find a way."

Now 4 years later so many things had changed. Sean and I were nearly strangers and what has happened then was nothing but a memory. And now I was dating Kennedy. And he was usually the one on top. If I was lucky.

After finishing up my conversation with Sierra, I found Kennedy and immediately planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well hello lady!" he greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I giggled, "excited for tonight?"

"Of course," he wrapped his arm around my waist, "you going to be there cheering me on side stage?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot are you a basketball player or a musician?"

"You're so funny," Kennedy laughed. He pecked my nose and handed me his cup. "Drink?"

"Thanks kid," I took a sip and coiled back. "What the fuck is this?"

"I don't really know," Kennedy smiled, "John handed me a cup so I started drinking."

"I thought I told you to not drink anything John gives you that you don't know what it is!" I leaned in closer to his face and whispered, "what if he mixed up you and Sierra's cup."

"Well then I might not have much time left! We should spend this little time we have left together making love."

"Nice try," I rolled my eyes, "by the way, how is John? You know after the whole Sierra thing, is he still pissed?"

"Oh yeah, I mean she totally blew him off."

"She didn't even know he liked her!" I exclaimed in Sierra's defense, "he could have made it more obvious!"

"Well I'm sorry John wasn't obvious enough, but seriously going after his best friend is not a smart move. I mean really."

"Whatever you say Kenny."

**What is this? Are Britta and Kennedy arguing? About something as little as this? Is there something going on between them we're not seeing? Is there trouble in Perfect Couple town?**

**Sierra's POV-**

I sucked in a deep breath and took a seat next to Garrett. He put down his phone and smiled up at me. He was starting to grow a moustache and I thought it suited him well. Actually I thought everything suited him well, especially me.

"What's up?" I finally asked.

"Not much not much," he shook his head, "I broke up with Rachael."

"I know," I lowered my head, "how did she take it?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Wait, was he serious? He didn't care? After everything they'd been through. After their relationship god knows how many years long and he didn't care? How could he not care?

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Garrett began, "do you think we could go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah that'd be great!"

I followed him to the bunkroom and closed the door behind me. He walked all the way to the back of the room and took a seat on Jared's bunk. I sat across from him on John's and crossed my legs.

"So, obviously I didn't break up with Rachael for no reason."

"Obviously," I replied. Where was this going? Was he trying to tell me he had broken up with Rachael…for me? Then who was that text to.

"I broke up with her because I have feelings for someone else and I just I need to know if this person is completely serious about me. I mean I made a big decision. Something that changed my whole life, and if they're not serious then I feel like I just wasted my time."

"I completely understand Garrett and if you're serious about this than so am I. I mean I've always been serious about this…"

"Wait," Garrett wrinkled his brow, "did you say _you_ were serious? Sierra…I'm talking about Lacey. Lacey is who I broke up with Rachael for. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but I don't see you like that. You're like my…"

"Oh my god," I sprang up in embarrassment and ran out of the room. Of course he wasn't talking about me. Of course he was talking about Lacey. And of course I had made a complete fool of myself in front of him.

"Sierra wait!" he called after me but I kept running. I ran back to the van and slammed the door shut. I threw myself down across the backseat and began to sob. There was no holding back. I let the tears fall and the cries and gasps for breath escape my throat. There was no way I'd ever be able to face him or Lacey again. Why was I so stupid. Stupid stupid girl.

**Poor Sierra. Garrett was the only thing she wanted and he wants Lacey? What a twist. You can't make this stuff up people…oh wait. Nevermind.**

**Britta's POV-**

Kennedy and I took a seat on the red couch and I draped my leg over his. He grasped my knee and I lay my head on his shoulder.

Everyone was moving around us but if felt like time had stood still. I was right back where I was supposed to be; with Kennedy.

I closed my eyes for just a second and when I opened them again Sean stood before us. I slightly jumped and sat up straight. Kennedy rested his hand back on my knee and gave Sean a warm smile.

"What's up dude?"

"Nothing much Kenny. But I wanted to ask you guys something. I mean it's really a question for Britta, but I want to ask you too Ken."

"Okay shoot!"

I always loved Kennedy for being so personable, but at this moment I just wanted to glue his mouth shut and draw a huge NO in permanent marker across his lips.

"Tommorow is my high schools 5 year reunion and I wanted to know if Britta could come with me as my guest. I know it's a weird request but…"

I began to say no but Kennedy quickly answered with a "I don't see why not!"

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Why not?" Kennedy replied, "Sean's your friend and he wants you to come to his reunion with him. Do you want him to go alone? It's just one night of fun! Have fun!"

"But Kennedy, are you. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Sure I am," he smiled, "I have no reason not to trust you! You're a big girl, you can make your own decisions. And if you decide to go with Sean to his reunion then I'm okay with that."

He had to be kidding. Sean must have drugged him. That was it. He got John to drop some type of drug in his drink and Kennedy was tripping balls right now.

But I swallowed my pride and turned to Sean, "if it's okay with Kennedy then it's okay with me. I'd love to be your guest to the reunion."

"Great!" Sean smiled, "I'll pick you up at 3."

"3?" I replied, "isn't that a little early?"

"Well you have to get a dress don't you? I'm sure you didn't pack one. And you'll want to get your nails done, maybe your hair too. If I get you at 3 we'd have plenty of time to get there at 7."

"Sean, I don't have the money to get a dress and my nails and hair done. I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," he waved his hand in the air, "I'll cover the beauty fees. It's the least I can do for not letting me go to the reunion alone."

"Sean I can't let you pay for all that!"

"Really, it's fine."

I turned to Kennedy and tried to read his expression. He sat slumped over with his right leg crossed over his left. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes were dull. "Kennedy are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm completely sure! You deserve a day off. You love getting your nails done. And I know you love getting your hair done. Like I said, have fun!"

"Okay," I shrugged, "Sean I'll see you at 3."

He walked away and I rested my head back on Kennedy's shoulder. I thought about the situation harder. The only thing that came to mind was that this had to be a test. My goal for tomorrow was to pass.

**A D is still passing right?**


	8. May I have this dance?

**Things are starting to get a little strange around here. Garrett and Lacey? Kennedy is OKAY with Britta going to Sean's reunion with him? Oh and what about poor Sierra. AND ME. We've barely talked about me. Okay I'll stop being so selfish. I'll let Britta take over.**

**Britta's POV-**

Waking up the next morning was one of the hardest things I think I'd ever had to do. As soon as I climbed out of Kennedy and I's bunk a knot the size of a major league baseball formed in my stomach. The events of last night ran through my head over and over and I still hadn't convinced myself they were actually real. Had Kennedy really said yes? Was he really going to let me go to Sean's reunion with him as his "guest?" Oh come on, it was a date. Kennedy said yes to me going on a date with someone else. That just wasn't him. Guys don't do that. Did he really trust me _that _much? Did he really trust Sean that much?

Sliding the bunkroom door open I stepped out into the main room and found Garrett on the couch sipping a steaming cup of coffee. Kennedy sat at the table reading the latest issue of AP Magazine. John, Pat, and Jared were nowhere to be found.

"Morning sunshine," Kennedy smiled up at me and I plopped down next to him. "Morning," I replied before planting a kiss on his cheek. "You guys in there?" I asked pointing towards the magazine.

"No, but you are."

"What!" Grabbing the magazine out of Kennedy's hands I frantically searched through the pages.

"You're on page 14," Kennedy informed me.

"Thanks," I replied in a huff. Kennedy rolled his eyes and let out a soft giggle.

I turned to page 14 and my heart nearly dropped. The title in huge fluorescent letters read "THE GIRL BEHIND THE SONG." And sure as anything a picture of me lay right in the center of the page.

"Can, can they do this?" I asked out loud.

"I honestly don't know," Kennedy shrugged, "read the article, it's great."

Turning my attention back to the page I began reading it to myself. It began with five simple words. "The girl who got away." My mouth began to dry and the knot in my stomach grew to the size of a soccer ball. "The electropop duo from Boulder, Colorado, 3OH!3 has put out a new single and it might have more heart behind it that you may know. The song is entitled "Still Around" and is very different from the tunes you're used to jamming to by the guys. It's a ballad with a slow melody and beautiful harmony's. Listening to the song you get the picture there's a girl who is planning on or already has left our lead heartthrob, Sean Foreman, but truth is, the story isn't just a story, it's a memory for Sean. This girl goes by the name Britta Gladden who Sean had a relationship with back in 2006 through 2007. Though their relationship didn't last for very long the front man says it was one of the most life changing. **"I started writing the song around the time we knew we weren't going to last for much longer"** says Sean. **"To be honest, I didn't know if I ever wanted to record it. It was pretty personal and was everything I was feeling around the time of our split. It's been three years and now it finally feels right to let the world listen to it."** We haven't spoken to Sean's ex, though we're sure the song will be a very emotional experience for her as well. Sean says the song has very much to do with the drinking problem he picked up right before their split. He blames their falling out on his drinking, which he wanted to make sure was portrayed in the song."

I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. I wanted to be angry but I didn't know what for. He hadn't done anything wrong. He wrote a song for me. It was nice, but making everything so public was going to change everything. What was everyone at the reunion going to think? Should I even still go?

I place the magazine down and looked up at Kennedy. He gave me a sympathetic smile and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything." He leaned in closer and rested his forehead on mine. "If you don't want to go to the reunion you don't have to. It was wrong of me to just answer for you. It's completely up to you."

Closing my eyes, I contemplated everything. I tried to think of reasons to not go to the reunion and reasons to go, but neither outweighed each other. This had to be my decision.

"I'm gonna go," I whispered.

"Have fun," Kennedy replied.

"Not too much fun," I chuckled.

"Oh don't even!" Kennedy laughed and pecked my nose.

"But seriously, if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"I want to go, I've decided." I began to stand and Kennedy placed a hand on my thigh.

"Promise me you'll be smart," he asked with pleading eyes, "don't, don't let him take advantage of you."

"I promise." Kissing the top of his head I stood and sauntered back into the bunkroom, the article the only thing on my mind.

2:57 pm. There he was. He pulled up in his huge ass blue SUV and basically jumped down from the drivers side. I slightly waved and began walking away from the bus. He waved me to go back in.

"Don't you want to get going?" I asked across the parking lot.

"I want to say a quick hi and bye," he smiled and lead me onto the bus. Of course he was going to waltz in their and show me off in front of Kennedy like a brand new car. Except it wasn't going to work. Kennedy knew I was still very much his and that Sean had nothing over him. He was simply making a fool of himself.

He greeted the band and stopped to have a conversation with Kennedy I couldn't exactly hear. Whatever they were talking about I didn't want to know. If this whole adventure was a test, I'd be pretty pissed at Kennedy, but I wasn't going to do anything to break his trust.

Eventually Sean turned towards me and asked, "ready?"

I shook my head and began to turn to leave the bus, but instead I made a B-line towards Kennedy. I lay a kiss on his lips and whispered "goodbye." He whispered "bye" and I sauntered off the bus. How's that for showing off?

I climbed into Sean's car and quickly strapped on my seatbelt. I still remembered how he drove, I'd be lucky if I can home in one piece tonight. Sean plopped down in the drivers seat and turned to me. "Thanks for uh, thanks for doing this for me."

He sounded so genuine. Was he really that desperate for a date. He was Sean Foreman! Didn't he have girls all over him 24/7? What was so great about me? We'd been over for so long, why pick the scab off the boo boo of us now?

We took off down the street and he blasted the radio. Soon "Double Vision" came on and I started dancing in my seat. "This song is so good!" I screamed over the pounding speakers.

"Thanks," he replied with a wink.

"I mean, all you're new songs are good," I screamed back, "especially Still Around."

His smile faded and he slowly turned down the music. Wiping his brow he asked, "you, you read the article?"

"This morning," I replied.

"I'm sorry, I told them not to mention you. I didn't say your name in the interview. But they said it was okay to say your name. I told them not to."

"Sean," I interrupted him, "it's okay, I loved it."

"Really?"

"Really," I nodded, "I love the article and I love the song. I mean how could I not. It's a beautiful song."

"I'm so glad you like it," he sighed, "you have no idea how hard it was for me to finally out that song out. I wasn't going to at first. I didn't even want to record it. I thought…I thought it would hurt too much."

"I understand," I replied, "I'm the same way with my songs."

Sean smile and reached over to the glove compartment. He threw it open and grabbed a CD. "I love your songs," he announced holding up my first album All These Mistakes I've Made. "Would it be okay if I asked the artist to sign it for me?"

"I think that'd be just fine," I replied grabbing a permanent marker out of the glove box. I took the CD from his hands and began to write. "Dearest Sean, thanks for being a fan." I hesitated about what to write next, but finally scribbled, "I miss you. Love, Britta."

Sean noticed I had finished signing and snatched the CD. "What'd cha write? What'd cha write?" He read the CD and quickly brought his eyes back to the road. He cleared his throat and replied, "I miss you too, Britt."

The memory of me leaving flashed into my head and the knot I had this morning fell back into my stomach. The smell of spilt vodka filled my nostrils. The annoying skip of the CD played over and over in my ear. I woke up that morning freezing. Sean had left every window in the apartment open. My skin felt too tight for my body as I tried to wiggle out of the sheets. Sean was sprawled across the entire bed, his head resting on the back of my thighs. I finally wrestled my way out of the bed and his head dropped down to the mattress. He didn't wake up. Pushing the bedroom door open the aftermath of the night before started me in the face. Three guys and two girls were draped over the living furniture still passed out. The kitchen counter consisted over everyone's empties and three ash trays full of cigarette buts and ashes. Stepping over shoes and people I made my way to the bathroom and attempted to open the door. Something was blocking it from opening the door. Using the whole right side of my body I shoved the door open and found someone laying on the floor. Stepping over them as well I lifted the toilet seat. Thankfully who ever had thrown up last had flushed. I quickly peed hoping not to wake the sleeping drunk and left the bathroom. Standing in the center of the living room I observed the chaos. Our beautiful apartment was destroyed. Everything we had worked for, completely torn to shreds. The glass coffee table had shattered, the big screen had some how been ripped off the wall. There was a sock in the fish tank. Who got so drunk to the point of trying to feed a fish a sock? And the worst part of it was, that this was nothing new. This was the fourth party Sean had thrown this week. And every time it got a little worse. His drinking was out of control and I couldn't handle it anymore. I knew what I had to do.

Climbing threw the bodies, I returned to the bedroom and ripped my suitcase out of the closet. I threw on a pair of jeans and started to pack. Everything I had had to fit in that suitcase. That was my only goal. I finally pulled the zipper closed and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was walking away, but I knew it was what was best for me. Sean lay still, his chest rising and falling. I watched him sleep for a second and began to silently cry. I loved him so much, but I knew he needed help. I couldn't be with someone who couldn't take care of himself without a handle of something in his hand. Bending down I gave him a final kiss on the forehead and I walked out. And that was it, I left and we were over. So why was it so hard to walk away now?

Our first stop was the mall too find a dress. I told him Target would suffice but he insisted I had the best of the best. "No date of his was going to go without," he'd say. I followed him into the mall that he obviously knew his way around and eventually spotted our destination. Sacs 5th avenue. Was he serious?

We stepped in the door and a Colbie Caillat song played over head and the scent of perfume I could never afford wafted into my nostrils.

"I'm gonna be honest," he began, "I've never been dress shopping before. So you're going to have to take over from here."

"Sean," I smiled, "I'm sure I could find a beautiful dress here, but this store is way way too expensive. I really don't want you to spend all this money on me."

"Hey," he took a gentle hold on my wrist, "please stop worrying about money. It's a total turn off."

"Who said I was trying to turn you on?" I cooed.

"Oh wait, you were trying?" Sean chuckled.

"Touché," I giggled and lead him towards the dresses.

After searching through 6 racks of extremely over priced dresses I found three I had absolutely fell in love with. But before I could choose just one I wanted to try them on. I spotted the fitting rooms and waved for Sean to follow me. The attended asked me how many items and I held up the three dresses. She set me up in a room and Sean plopped down in a "husband chair."

Clicking the door open I peeked out and spotted Sean. "You can't laugh!" I warned.

"I promise I won't laugh," he replied, "come on let's see it."

I stepped out wearing the blue Aidan Mattox strapless mini dress. It had a low back and ruffled silky organza skirt. It felt awkward but after taking a look in the mirror I thought I looked semi decent.

"Okay I'm coming out," I announced. I pushed the door open and sat up. Sean looked up and without hesitation did a double take. The magazine he was holding slipped out of his hands and landed with a "swack" on the glass side table. His bottom twitched for a second as he held his breath.

"Oh god," I winched, "is it really that bad? My legs are so awkward."

"No, no, no!" Sean shook his head and jumped out of the chair, never taking his eyes off of me and that dress. "You look…you look beautiful."

He stepped closer and I could feel my heart begin to pick up the pace. His eyes dragged down my body and then back up.

"So is this the one?" I asked.

"The one," Sean replied in a daze as we finally stood face to face. "The dress," he shook his head, "the dress I mean, it's the one."

"Alright," I sighed, "thank you again. I mean this dress is really expensive."

"I'm not really thinking about the price right now," Sean replied, "you're, you're going to be the most beautiful girl at the reunion."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do," he smiled, "I mean, you look amazing."

"Stop," I lightly tapped his chest, "you're embarrassing me."

Returning to the dressing room, I closed the door behind me and smile swept across my face.

Four hours later we entered the reunion, my hair blown out and shiny. My nails freshly French manicured and Sean on my arm. His high school was pretty small but the cafeteria was pretty big. We walked in and the decorations took me back. It definitely not what I had expected. A punch bowl and some 90's music would have been enough for me, but they had gone all out. A fell DJ stand stood at the front of the room and yards and yards of colorful lights lined the walls and ceiling. We weren't late, but there was already probably 50 people there.

Sean turned to me before we entered the crowd, "by the way, I kinda told everyone here you're my girlfriend. So if anyone asks, could you…"

"You would!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, I didn't want them to think I was still single after 5 years!"

I rolled my eyes and agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like the paparazzi was here, and there was no way this was getting back to Kennedy.

As we entered the crowd, many faces turned to me and smiled. I didn't expect everyone to be so friendly. Weren't these things supposed to be catty and competitive? Guess not.

"Sean!" a young guy with a growing beard came barreling towards us and Sean let go of my arm. Soon the two wrapped each other into an embrace and ended with some type of secret handshake. Did everyone have one of those except me?

"Aaron, how the hell have you been?" Sean asked him.

"I've been great!" he replied, "Becky and I got married."

"No fucking way!" Sean exclaimed, "why the hell wasn't I invited?"

"You were off on some tour!" Aaron rolled his eyes, "don't think we didn't send the invite. We did. But of course mister music man over here's out touring the country on, oh what's that tour called?"

"Warped," I completed his thought.

"Yeah," he pointed at me, "thanks."

I nodded and directed my glance to the floor. Finally, Sean introduced me to his friend.

"This is uh Britta," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"She your date for the night?" Aaron asked with a wink.

"No," Sean cleared his throat, "she's my girlfriend."

Aaron wrinkled his brow and shot Sean a confusing glance. "What happened to Jenny?"

Sean swallowed hard and tightened his grip around my shoulder, "long story."

Aaron seemed to have caught the message Sean was sending and nodded with a laugh. I mentally rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "I'm kinda thirsty."

"Well I'll talk to you in a bit Aaron, I shall get malady some punch."

We walked away and I felt a little uneasy. Why did I feel like Sean was keeping from me?

**Alright, I know you guys are getting into it. But I just needed to say something. WHAT THE HELL. Who's Jenny? And what's going on with Britta and Sean? Should Kennedy be worried? I guess we'll find out.**

It was hot. So hot. The DJ bumped up the volume and Sean drew my body in closer. After a few drinks we were dead center of the dance floor, grinding and dancing. The lights flashed above. Bodies moved around me. This was the best reunion I had ever been to. Sweat was starting to fall down my face and I stopped for a second to cool off. Sean whipped off his jacket and threw it out past the crowd. Beginning to fan my face with my hand I could feel my skin cooling.

"Come here," Sean called over the music. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Soon he began fanning me and I let my arm relax.

"You know when you do that it's just going to make you hotter," he chuckled, "to wave your hand you use energy, energy creates heat."

I rolled my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder, "I know that. But it's so hot."

The song ended and the DJ prepared a new one. "This one's a slow jam folks," he announced, "and also, congratulations to Sean Foreman on his new album. Here's the first single. Congrats man."

Everyone cheered and the slow beginning of Still Around began to play. I lifted my head off his shoulder and time seemed to have rewound. Everything was back to how it used to be. Sean was holding me and I felt safe. The song played back the memories in my head. The first night of tour. Our first real date. Every time he made me laugh, smile, blush, cry. Everything. It all came back.

We began to slowly dance as the chorus began and I closed my eyes. My cheek lay against his and I could feel his chest staggering as he took another nervous breath. One swift move and our lips were touching. At first it didn't seem real, but soon we kissed harder. I felt my body melting into his. I brought my hand up to his cheek and kissed him again. Neither of us tried to stop the other. Neither of us hesitated.

We broke apart as the song ended and I silently gasped for air. Looking up into Sean's eyes all I wanted was to kiss him again. My whole body surged with passion and yearn for him. The bumping beat of the next song rolled in and I grabbed Sean's hips.

"Let's dance," I announced and pulled him into the crowd.

He lay his hands on my hips and I began to grind against him. His devilish smile made me only want to kiss him again. He knew what he was doing to me and he loved it. I loved it.

Before I knew it our lips had met again except this time we had escaped the crowd. It was dark, off to the side and Sean had me pinned against the wall. His hand was wandering up my dress and my whole body was tingling. We finally stumbled into the bathroom and made sure the door shut tight behind us.

**Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. You have got to be kidding me. Kennedy is going to kill her! This can't be real. You guys, I am just as shocked as you are, trust me. I mean I thought I had issues with the whole Jess thing, but damn. I don't think anything could top this…oh wait.**

"And then we locked our selves in the bathroom," I whispered. I could feel the tears beginning to swell.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I truthfully replied, "I stopped anything from happening. And it's because of you. The whole time I was with him all I kept thinking about was you and how I wished I was there with you. You're the one I want to be with, it's always been you."

Soon the lights flicked on a sleepy Santino came shuffling into the main room of the tour bus. He rubbed his eyes and looked up both over.

"Britta? Halvo? What are you guys doing?"


	9. Surprise!

With horror in my eyes I looked up at Nick and tried to form a reply. I mean it's not like I wasn't allowed on their bus, but it was so late. What if he had heard what I'd said? What if he knew about Eric and I?

"We're just talking man," Eric replied, "I'm sorry if we woke you up."

"It's alright man, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Everything's alright, right?"

"Right," I replied with a forced smile.

"Okay," Nick turned on his heels, "night guys."

We both waited until we heard the bunkroom door shut and finally took a breath. Eric looked up at me with a hint of sadness is his gaze. He knew I had strong feelings for him but he also knew that it wasn't possible for us to be together.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know how to answer that right now."

Eric reached for my hand and I shivered. His hands met mine with a burst of warmth.

"You're so cold," he exclaimed. "come here."

He pulled me over to the couch and wrapped me up in a blanket that lay across the bench. Soon his arm rest on my shoulders and I could feel the warmth coming off his body.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Eric asked.

"Everything," I replied, "I just. We can't do this anymore. I have to go."

"What do you mean, you just told me you wanted to be with me!"

I cleared my throat and darted my eyes to the floor. I had just told him that I wanted to be with him. But I knew that couldn't happen. I wished I could have just told him the truth of why we couldn't be together. But I didn't want to put him through anymore pain.

"I'm sorry Eric," I replied with a whimper, "this was a mistake. I'm gonna leave."

"Please don't go."

"I have to, Kennedy doesn't even know I'm back yet. He's going to get worried."

"Are you going to tell him what happened between you and Sean?"

Eric stood and started to lead me to the door. I contemplated whether I was going to tell Kennedy or not. I should. But then I'd have to tell him about Eric as well and I just couldn't hurt him like that. I had done enough to him already.

"I'll think about it," I finally replied, "but really Eric, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"Friends," Eric sighed.

"Friends," I smiled. He leaned in for a hug and I rested my chin on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt his arms around me. I had never felt more safe. I wondered if he knew the effect he had on me. I wondered if he knew how hard it was for me to walk away from him. We pulled apart and locked eyes for a second. That's when I gave him a kiss goodbye. A second later. That's when I regretted it.

**What's upp? It's Stephen. It's been a while huh? Oh well. I'm back. And I missed you. I'm sure you're intrigued by all this Britta/Kennedy/Sean/Eric drama but it's time for a little Garrett/Sierra/Lacey/John nonsense. Let's go!**

**Sierra's POV-**

I was mortified. Horrified. Embarrassed to the point of no return. How could I have been so stupid. Of course it was Lacey who he wanted. Of course. Of course he would never go for me. I wasn't…Lacey enough for him. You know she wasn't even that pretty. She was a ginger. A ginger for god sakes. But her hair was really nice. It was a nice red. A stupid nice red. Like Dannell Harris. And her body wasn't that great. I mean she was pretty skinny, but…yeah she actually had a great body. And the gap. The stupid gap between her two front teeth. It wasn't huge, like you could stick a finger between it. But maybe a toothpick. Maybe. Stupid gap. Stupid Lacey. Stupid Sierra.

I sat in the back of van and just stared out the back window. It was where I did my best thinking. But the only thing I could think about was Garrett. And stupid Lacey. I couldn't help but think that everything was going to change now.

I could see it. Lacey and John would break up. John would be devastated. And Garrett would rub her in his face every chance he got. I'd still be alone. And Lacey would rub Garrett in my face any chance she got. John and I got the shit end of the deal. And what did they get? They got each other. And that just wasn't fair.

The sound of the van door opening broke me from my thoughts and I darted my eyes to the middle seat. I figured Blake or Devin was coming to see what's up but instead Garrett plopped down in front of me and took in a deep breath.

"Garrett?" I whispered.

"Hi," he replied, "I came to talk."

"I'm sorry, I'm done embarrassing myself for the day."

"Don't be embarrassed," he laughed, "really, it's okay."

"No it's not okay Garrett," I lunged forward, "I just made a complete fool of myself. I just basically told you I was in love with you and you were all 'fuck dat shit I want Lacey'"

"I don't believe that's what I said," Garrett replied.

"Well you might as well," I crossed my arms over my chest, "but can you please just go. I just want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving," he crossed his arms as well, "because I think we should talk."

"I told you I'm done talking!"

"Fine them I'll talk," he shifted in his seat and all I could see was his head over the seat.

"Well I guess I'll start with last summer. Remember Warped?" I shook my head. "Okay, well we hung out a lot and I always thought you were cool. But after a while I started to really like you."

**Wait…what the fuck. Sorry, Stephen checking out.**

"I mean I really liked you. Rachael and I weren't exactly doing great and I was going to tell you how I felt and then tell her that it was over. But I never got the chance."

"Why?" I nearly begged for his response.

"One word. John. I told him how I felt about you and he told me that he had felt that way about you for a long time. He said he was going to ask you out and that I wasn't allowed to. He pulled some pussy ass high school shit on me. And then he tried to make me feel guilty about the Rachael thing. I mean I felt like a complete piece of shit after just about a ten minute conversation. But he never went after he did you?"

I shook my head no. "I didn't even know he liked me until about a week ago."

"So look at that, we could have been together since last summer if it wasn't for John."

Okay, so John Ohh was now on my hit list.

"Wait so you used to like me?" I finally asked realizing what he had just said.

"Yeah, like a lot. A lot, a lot," he replied.

I felt a tear well up in my eye but I warned myself to not let it fall. My stomach was doing flips and my head was swimming. I didn't know what to say. How could I respond to something like that?

"I'm not a very forward person," I finally struggled to reply, "but quite honestly, I'm in love with you."

Garrett looked up at me with wide eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I could feel my finger tips shaking and my legs began to numb. A spear of pain coiled up my spine and into my brain and I sat there frozen.

**Britta's POV-**

You never know it's coming. It could start off just like a normal day. But then it happens. You meet that person. The one. You fall in love with their presence. Their smile. The way they smell. The way they walk. The things they say. The way they hold you.

I knew from the moment I met Kennedy I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. The second we locked eyes I imagined what it'd be like to be in his arms. And once I finally lay there it was as if the world had stopped.

I had his hold memorized. The way his left arm always lay over his right. The way he rubbed my back. His skin against mine. His eyes locked on mine.

I had fallen in love with the way he made me feel. And that was enough for me. I guess I had realized that too late.

I solemnly walked to the bus and tried to fight the tears. I don't think Eric knew that what just happened hurt me more it hurt him. I wasn't supposed to be in love with two people. I wasn't supposed to fall for someone else. Kennedy should have been enough. And it killed me that he wasn't, and it killed me that Eric was.

Taking a deep breath I stepped on the bus and was greeted by absolute darkness. Where were the guys? Where was Kennedy? Where was anyone? Soon I heard footsteps enter the bus behind me and I spun around on my heels.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Britta?" A voice I believed to be Garrett's replied.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Good question," another voice replied, this time it was female.

"Sierra!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Britta," she whispered.

"Can we please turn on the lights," I requested.

I heard feet shuffle and a hand patting the wall. Soon the entire bus lit up and people popped out at me from everywhere.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

My first reaction was to scream but I held it back and began to laugh. "What are you guys doing?" The laughing continued, "it's not my birthday."

Garrett and Sierra snuck out from behind me and joined the rest of the group. I wondered if I was the only one who noticed they were holding hands.

"We know it's not your birthday," John smiled.

"Okay," I replied suspiciously, "then what's this surprise."

I looked up and locked eyes with Sean who was grinning from ear to ear. I wished I could tell what was going on from his expression but he just kept smiling. I gazed around the room and found nothing but cheesy smiles and cameras.

"Okay guys," I finally replied, "what's going on?"

And that's when I saw it. I saw him. Kennedy came around the corner with a smirk on his face I'd only seen twice in my entire life. Once was on our first date, and the other, well the first time we had sex.

My stomach churned and I felt my knees begin to give out as he lowered himself to his. His gorgeous yellow-green eyes looked up at me and I felt my heart beat begin to pick up.

_Don't say it. Don't ask me. Please don't. _I thought to myself. But I knew what was going to happen anyway.

"Britta," Kennedy began, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

The tears started to burn and my throat closed up. I grabbed Kennedy's hand and asked him to stand up. He rose to my level and gave me a confused look. "Is everything alright?" he whispered.

"Can we go talk?" I replied, the tears spilling down my face.

"Yeah, yeah," Kennedy shook his head and motioned for me to go to the bunk room. He turned around and gave everyone on the bus a hopeful smile and a shrug and followed me into the bunk room.

He closed the door behind him and took a seat across from me on John's bunk.

"Well this is definitely not how I pictured this happening," he admitted with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He lowered his head into his hands and sharply inhaled through his nose. His hands were slightly shaking and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I wish you would have told me you were going to do this."

"Why would I have told you, it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"I know, but this was too big of a surprise!"

"I'm sorry, I just, I thought you'd be…happy about this. I thought you'd want to marry me. I thought we were in love."

The tears fell harder and I tried to respond. "Please, please don't think I don't love you. I love you, Kennedy."

"Then why didn't you just say yes," he pleaded.

"Because…" I knew this was going to hurt, "because I love someone else."

"What?"

I couldn't tell if he was about to cry or punch something. Kennedy had anger problems. Really bad anger problems. He'd never hit me, or anyone else for that matter. But he had no problem with punching walls or kicking coffee tables over.

I continued to cry as the anger bubbled up inside Kennedy like a volcano ready to blow.

"Who is it?"

"That's not important," I shook my head.

"Yes it is!" he shouted, "who is it?"

"Erifeine" I mumbled.

"Who?" Kennedy demanded.

"Eric, okay?"

"What!" Kennedy shot up off the bunk and I watched as his hands balled into fists. "I'll fucking kill him, I swear to fucking God."

"No please," I cried, "it's not his fault. It's me. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"Oh I am mad at you," Kennedy assured me, "but I'm going to kill him."

I jumped up and grabbed Kennedy's arms. I felt his biceps relax and took in a deep breath. "Please don't. Just leave him alone. I…I broke it off with him."

"When?"

"Right before I came on the bus," I explained, "I told him we couldn't see each other anymore."

Kennedy let the words sink in and I finally watched him break down. He raised his hand to his face and covered his eyes. "I don't understand how you could do that to me. I thought…I thought we had something special."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Obviously not sorry enough," Kennedy shook his head.

"I wanted to say yes. I wanted to more than anything. But I just. I think I need some time to myself to figure out what I want before I commit myself to something like that."

"So that's it," Kennedy tearfully replied, "just like that, we're over."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be walking away if I thought I could save us."

With shaking hands I pulled Kennedy into a hug and whispered "I'm sorry." We pulled apart and I began to walk away. I slid the bunk room door open and stepped out to face the frowning crowd.

_**Well…that's what should have happened. But instead this is how it really went down.**_

"Britta," Kennedy began, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

And I replied, "yes."

Why? **Because I'm pregnant.**


	10. Mr Irresistible

I woke up the next morning with a pit in my stomach that could have taken down a small elephant. Kennedy lay sleeping next to me. I lay there just watching him breathe for a few minutes before my eyes started to fill with tears.

Trying not to wake him I climbed out of the bunk and placed my feet firmly on the ground. It was cold. Unnaturally cold. Slipping out of the bunk room I was greeted by a groggy John Ohh who was making himself some tea.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"Ehh," was all he could reply before heaving over the sink.

"How are you going to perform tonight, you can barely stand up straight."

John looked over at me, his face laced with a green complexion.

"You should probably go back to sleep," I suggested.

"I uh, I know. I know you're secret."

He shot me an investigative look and my body felt like I had fallen into a pit of needles.

"What, what are you talking about John?"

He smiled, "I uh, I found the test in the bathroom, Britt. You're pregnant."

I let out a deep breath and almost cried in relief. "You caught me," I chuckled.

"That's so exciting!" John tried to exclaim but retracted back to his hunch over the sink.

"Do you want something? I mean I have a bunch of medicine and stuff."

John shook his head, "I'll be fine." Pulling the tea up to his lips he let out a deep breath and finally took a sip. Before I could turn and leave he began to speak again.

"He loves you, so fucking much. This is going to be the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. I really mean it, Britt."

My heart sank and I felt my eyes tear up again. Quickly wiping them I replied with a "thanks John."

Stepping off the bus the chilly Colorado wind whipped my hair in my face and I shivered. I hadn't even slipped on shoes before leaving the bus. I just had to get out into the morning air. I approached Rocket's bus and steadied my breathing. Looking ahead I saw Eric and Justin standing outside, as usual, having a cigarette and their morning talk. As I walked up Eric looked up at me and winced.

"Hi," I lightly greeted him with a shy smile. "Can we go talk?"

Nodding, he threw down his smoking butt and marched onto the bus. Justin flashed me a tight smile as I followed Eric up the stairs. He led me to the back room and made sure I shut the door behind myself. Sitting down, he let out a long sigh.

The smell of smoke filled my nostrils as I sat upon the bed next to him. He did his best to avoid my eyes. I reached for his hand and he quickly pulled it up to his face, lightly scratching the side of his head he finally spoke.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Did you hear about last night?"

"Yes."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before I finally admitted what I had wanted to say last night, "the only reason I said yes is because I'm pregnant, Eric."

His eyes got wide and he turned to me, "are you fucking serious? You're pregnant?"

"I took a test the other day…"

"One test? It, it could be wrong you don't know. How could you do that, how could you marry someone just because you think you're pregnant!"

"People do it all the time, Eric! I can't raise a baby alone!"

"You are not like other people, Britta. You're so much better than that!"

I softened my tone and replied, "I'm sorry Eric, I really am. But this is the best option right now."

And that's when he said it; what we both knew had to be said.

"That is not your best option and you know it! You belong with me."

My eyes swelled with tears as I tried to find the right thing to say.

"I'm so sorry."

Relaxing his tense posture he sighed and pulled me into a hug, "please don't do this."

"I have to, Eric." I dug my head into his shoulder and cried harder.

"Please, just. We can do this. We can make it work. I love you."

My heart stopped for a second. I pulled away and locked eyes with the broken man in front of me.

"Eric, I love you too but I can't do this to you. You have a future, and a family, and the band. I will never ever ruin any of your chances to make something beautiful of your life by raising someone else's child!"

Eric began to shake his hands as he erupted into a fit of words, "that doesn't matter. My life will be something beautiful no matter what as long as I'm with you."

That started me crying again as I replied, "I'm sorry, I just can't do that to you. I can't have you raise someone else's child."

I knew what he was going to say next.

"How do you even know it's not mine!"

**Whoa whoa whoa! So it looks like Britta and Eric were doing a lot more than kissing. Or else that's how you get pregnant these days. Stephens back! I'm sorry we haven't chatted in a while guys but I've been dealing with my own drama. We'll get to that later. I'll let you soak up what's going on here and throw you some Sierra. See ya soon!**

**Sierra's POV-**

Garrett liked me. He had liked me all along. And John was the reason he never said anything. John was the reason I was alone. And Lacey was about to have everything I ever wanted. Whore.

I woke up to a knocking on the van window. Peeling my eyes open I sat up and yawned. Blake lay across the middle seat and Devin was nowhere to be found. The knocking continued and I finally blinked my eyes to a clear sight of vision. Sliding down the seat I reached for the door handle and pulled it open. Garrett stood outside the van with a ratty army green jacket and an apologetic smile.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Right now?"

"Yes right now, get up loser."

He backed away from the van, hands in his pockets and motioned for me to join him in the dense Colorado air.

"Can I at least put on something a little more fit for the weather?"

"You got two minutes."

"Okay Adolf," I replied with a snap in my tone.

Garrett flashed me a daring smile and I hopped out of the van. Walking around to the back I quickly snuck a peak in the window. My hair was crazy and I had mascara pooling under my eyes. As I reached for the hatch I swiftly wiped my eyes and fluffed my hair.

After grabbing a down jacket and some old converses Garrett and I began our walk.

"So why are you up so early?"

"Si, it's like 11:30…"

"Oh really," I embarrassingly replied, "I uh wow I slept in. Well we were up pretty late last night at Britta and Kennedy's engagement thing."

We both got silent after that. We were still the only two that knew the secret. The secret of Britta and Eric.

"Do you think she's going to tell him before they actually get married?" Garrett asked.

"I really don't know," I replied, "a part of me wants her to, but sometimes I think it wouldn't end great."

"Yeah," Garrett shook his head, "especially since she's pregnant."

"What!" I exclaimed, "since fucking when?"

"Oh you didn't know!" Garrett laughed, "John told me, I figured he would have told you too, you know since you're madly in love."

"Oh dear god, gag me with a rusty knife."

"John's not that bad, really, he's just out there."

"I know that, and that's why I love being his friend, FRIEND. I have no feelings for John."

Garrett cleared his throat, "but you have feelings for someone else."

"Yeah, I do."

"Me," he replied, "it's me right?"

I shook my head. It was dangerously quiet.

"It's really cold, should we go back to the bus…"

His lips quickly met mine before I could even finish my sentence. My eyes instantly closed. My knees went weak. My fingers were numb. My head was swimming. The earth was still.

He slightly pulled away and I tried to form words to say but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My brain had disconnected from my mouth.

"You're right, it's getting cold."

Garrett started towards the other way and I stood still where I was, trying to take in what really had just happened. Quietly I turned around and caught up to Garrett.

"You meant to do that right? You didn't trip and your lips fell on my lips?"

"I meant to do that," Garrett quickly replied, "but I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" I stopped walking and felt my heart beat slow.

"I can't, I just, I'm sorry, Si. I shouldn't have done that. Let's just forget about it."

"Garrett! Are you kidding!" I exclaimed, "I can't just forget the fact that you just kissed me."

"Well you have to!" Garrett spun around on his heels and stared into my eyes, "Sierra, no one can know about this."

"Sorry," I marched forward, "I only allow a one secret limit per friend."

He took off after me and lightly grabbed my shoulder, "Sierra please."

"You are such an asshole," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," Garrett pleaded, "I just, I wish that this had happened last year and not now. Any time but now."

"What's so wrong about now?" I anticipated my response. Garrett just stood there breathing in the cold air for a second, exhaling clouds of steam.

"Right now, I, I'm kinda in a thing. I mean it's really nothing now, just uh..well."

"You're fucking a girl with a boyfriend."

I cleared my throat and turned away from him. I didn't care whether he followed or not. I didn't want to be around him as much as he didn't want to actually kiss me.

Suddenly I heard behind me, "she's going to break up with him!"

My first reaction was to laugh, and then I actually felt sympathy. "You are setting yourself up for a disaster."

Garrett finally reached my side and heaved another cloud of steam, "why would you say that?"

"7 years Garrett! Lacey and John have been together for 7 fucking years. You can't just end a relationship like that and walk away with the shake of a hand. And do you understand what would happen if John found out about you guys, and I'm not even talking about him finding out you were together after they broke up, I'm talking about right now. What you're doing right now. You're hurting John, and you don't even care."

"I do care…"

"No Garrett, you don't. If you did you never would have started this bullshit with Lacey in the first place."

"Hey she came onto me! She made the first move, not me."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Fucking Irresistible!" Rolling my eyes, I stomped away and had no intention of turning around again.

"Well you sure seem to think so!" Garrett called after me.

With my middle finger raised I walked my happy ass all the way back to the van without even a glance behind me.

**Hey guys it's Stephen again. Sadly I do know the secret about my brother, but I just can't bring myself to tell him. But for some reason I feel like the secrets going to get out soon…I guess we'll find out soon. BTW, you still need to know my story…I guess we'll get to that soon too ;)**


End file.
